In your arms is where I belong
by anonymous cheer
Summary: Yeah, I'm not putting a summary. You'll have to read it yourself!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Hey, I'm back with another story. I already have one called "We Belong Together, but this one's different. Anyway enjoy!

Phil had left. Well, when Lloyd fixed the time machine Phil demanded that he stay with Keely. He did. But not for long. The Time Police had taken him away. Anyone under 18 without a license to stay in another time had to be taken to time prison. Phil was dragged from his own bed, with Keely lying by his side.

_I didn't mean it when I said  
I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should have let you go  
I didn't know nothing,  
I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I could NOT fathom  
I would ever be without your love  
never imagined I'd be sitting  
Here beside myself  
Cause I didn't know you  
Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I'd never felt_

Keely was in hysteria. She couldn't live without him. He was her everything.

Flashback- 

"_Phil, don't leave me!"_

"_Keely, you know I wouldn't. I can't get out of these locks!"_

"_Can I have one more kiss?" Keely pleaded._

"_Of course. Anything for you." Phil kissed Keely so passionately as he felt her tears drop in his mouth._

"_I love you Keely." And he was gone in a flash._

End Flashback_  
_  
_The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here cause babyWhen you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby   
We belong together_

Neither of them could forge a smile. Both were in total depression. Phil was sitting on a cold floor in Time Prison, in flood of his own tears, longing to see his sunshine again. Keely was the only thing that could help him. He laid awake every night, just waiting to wake up from this nightmare, but he never did.

_I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now"  
Wait a minute this is too deep too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
"I Only Think Of You" and it's breakin' my heart  
I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apartI'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm Throwing things, crying tryin'  
To figure out where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside_  
_I need you, need you back in my life baby_

_  
When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together baby  
_

All they needed was each other, nothing else. No one could help repair the heartaches of these two lovers. It seemed destined that they be apart, but they know they belong together.

_  
When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together_

(In Time Prison) Through a million tears, "We belong together Keely," Phil whispered.

(At Keely's house) Silently, as she lay on her bed, drowning her own words, "We belong together Phil."

**Hope y'all liked it! This story will be shorter. R &R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry I haven't update in like forever. I've been EXTREMELY busy with school and what not, anyway here it is.

Okay, Keely is super depressed ever since Phil got taken away. She couldn't eat or sleep. Everybody was getting worried, but she wouldn't speak to any of them either. She just wished she would wake up from this nightmare soon. Then, the phone rang. She stared at the phone for a second. Maybe I should pick it up, she thought, yeah right. The caller was forwarded to a message.

"Hi Keely, this is Via. Where have you been? You've missed a week of school. I'm coming over today to see if you're all right. Cheerio!"

Keely wished she would disappear. She didn't want to see Via, or anyone else. She wanted to see Phil, have him hold her in his arms and stroke her hair. Whisper "I love you" in her ear before she fell asleep. And most of all have his lips on hers. The warmth that she longed to be in again. She was in a cold coma of misery.

She was getting ready to end this pain. But she didn't want anyone to know. And Via was coming over later, should she wait?

**Dun Dun Dun! What will she do? REVIEW! Sorry, not much of an update!**


End file.
